dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
D
D'-Dawn D aran tuu10.png|'D'Aran Tuu' D'Khan.png|'D'Khan' da_bomb_rar.gif|'Da Bomb' Dad-NF-Elph.gif|'Dad' Daena.gif|'Daena' Daffy the Great (Daffy Dagen).png|'Daffy the Great' 5YG_Stone_Boy_rr.gif|'Dag Wentim (Glorithverse)' Dagon-Elph.gif|'Dagon' Dagon-10.png|'Dagon-Ra' Dalanabarr.gif|'Dalana Barr' Dalma-CC12-Elph zps2886f16d.gif|'Dalma' Dalor.png|'Dalor' Damage.gif|'Damage' Damn_All_Doom_Patrol_v2_25_BB2.gif|'Damn All' Dan_Hunter_TD2.gif|'Dan Hunter' Dane_Dorrance_TD.gif|'Dane Dorrance' CLA_Chameleon_Boy_Act383_rr.gif|'Dane Roberts' daniel2.gif|'Daniel' Daniel_Young_TD2.gif|'Daniel Young' tt_Danny_chase_Phantasm_pablo2.gif|'Danny Chase' DaphneDean-FlashFriend-SA-Elph zpsojmtspt9.gif|'Daphne Dean' Darius10.png|'Darius (A.I.-11)' darkangel-anlaroza6co.gif|'Dark Angel' Earthwar_Dark_Circle_rr.gif|'Dark Circle' DarkFlash-1.png|'Dark Flash' Dark Flash - Arrowverse by Stuart1001.png|'Dark Flash (Arrowverse)' dark-lord-mordru_Rat.gif|Dark Lord darkman.gif|Dark Man DarkMatter.gif|'Dark Matter' DarkKnight1-Elph zpsd9bdc594.gif|'Darknight' darkopal2.gif|'Dark Opal' Darkranger_club_of_heroes.gif|'Dark Ranger' DarkRanger-New52-Elph zps332c4b49.gif|'Dark Ranger' Dark_Servants_rr.gif|'Dark Servants' Dark_Light_Teen_Titans_47_BB2.gif|'Darklight' darkseid.gif|'Darkseid' Darkseid 52 KRat.gif|'Darkseid (New 52)' Injustice Darkseid.png|'Darkseid (IGaU)' Darkstar (Master's Unnamed Supervillain Army).png|'Darkstar' Darkst10.png|'Darkstar' Tang darsta ttah.gif|'Darkstar (Tangent)' Celeste_LSH59_rr2.gif|'Darkstar (Celeste Rockfish-McCauley)' Donna troy darkstar tristao.gif|'Darkstar (Donna Troy)' Darkstar_Ferrin_Colos_TD.gif|'Darkstar (Ferrin Colos)' DarkstarKingdomCome2.gif|'Darkstar (Kingdom Come)' Darkwing-Elph.gif|'Darkwing' Shazam19.gif|'Darla Dudley' DarlingCome_Home_Animation_thumb.gif|'Darling Come Home' Dart10.png|'Dart' DartalgCWanderers_Rat2.gif|'Dartalg' dartalon.gif|'Dartalon' darthartheenpp2.gif|'Darthartheen' DarzzCJE2.gif|'Darzz' Dash_Noir_Dead_Earth_POSannual1_RT.gif|'Dash Noir' David cain.jpg|'David Cain' Davidumber.gif|'David Umber' Davo-yull.png|'Davo Yull' Davroth-catto.gif|'Davroth Catto' Guardians Dawlakispokpok RichB.png|'Dawlakispokpok' dawn-allen-tornado-twin.gif|'Dawn Allen' Dawnfire.png|'Dawnfire' Dawnstar |} Daww-Dez Dawwl10.png|'Dawwl' Daxamite rar.gif|'Daxamite' Daxxt10.png|'Daxxt' Deadeye-CongolmerateII-Elph.gif|'Deadeye (Conglomerate)' Deadeye-Crime_Society-Elph-1.gif|'Deadeye (Crime Society)' Deadeye-Earth8-Elph zpsdk9otjmp.gif|'Deadeye (Earth-8)' deadline_ttah.gif|'Deadline' Deadman_TD2.gif|'Deadman' Deadman-kc.gif|'Deadman (Kingdom Come)' Screen Shot 2015-05-26 at 10.27.11 AM.png|'Deadman (Earth-13)' Fp deadman rar.gif|'Deadman (Flashpoint)' Deadshot villain dc.gif|'Deadshot (Golden Age)' DeadShot001_ABEL_.gif|'Deadshot' Deadshot 2016 movie by batmanking13-d95ssit.png|'Deadshot (DCEU)' New52 deadshot.png|'Deathshot (New 52)' Deadshot (Hell to Pay).png|'Deadshot (Hell to Pay)' 72511 the dealer.png|'Dealer' death_rar2.gif|'Death' azruezee22.png|'Death (Azraeuz)' Deathangel.gif|'Death Angel' Deathbolt_All_Star_Squadron_21_BB.gif|'Deathbolt' Death Dinosaur.png|'Death Dinosaur' Death's Head Moth (Hero Cruz).png|'Death's Head Moth (Hero Cruz)' BlackLantern Deathstorm RichB.png|'Deathstorm' Deathstorm-Earth3-New52-Elph zpsbb2b2181.gif|'Deathstorm (Earth-3)' deathstrok.gif|'Deathstroke the Terminator' Fp deathstroke rar.gif|'Deathstroke (Flashpoint)' Dc rebirth deathstroke by stuart1001-daeqa4s.png|'Deathstroke (Rebirth)' Deathstroke arkham origins by alexmicroheroes-d7zmgdl.png|'Deathstroke (Arkhamverse)' deathtrapcarldraper2.gif|'Deathtrap' deathwinganlaroza7dc2.gif|'Deathwing' Decay.gif|'Decay' Decibel (Master's Unnamed Supervillain Army).png|'Decibel' 65C7E173-9E08-4760-9AA8-013B0D4D57C2.jpeg|'Dee Dee' Deegan10.png|'Deegan' Image011.gif|'Deeja Kathooon' deepblueanlaroza0hq.gif|'Deep Blue' Deeter_TD2.gif|'Deeter' Deeters_Master_TD2.gif|'Deeter's Master' Deflecto (Chris King).png|'Deflecto (Chris King)' Deity.png|'Deity' DelaPharonRaceMissBlossStelIsamotKol.png|'Dela Pharon' delirium_rar2.gif|'Delirium' Demeter.png|'Demeter' Demolitia-MFD.gif|'Demolitia' Demon.png|'Demon (Preacher)' Etrigan_BRM.gif|'Demon Etrigan' Fp etrigan rar.gif|'Demon Etrigan (Flashpoint)' Demoness-E11-Elph.gif|'Demoness' thedemonsthreeabnegazernh2.png|'Demons Three' Demonia2.gif|'Demonia' denelius2.png|'Denelius' Guardians Dennap RichB.png|'Dennap' 247_Density_L44_rr.gif|'Density' Deregon_Superboy229_RT2.gif|'Deregon' PRI_Derek_Morgna_LSH04_rr.gif|'Derek Morgna (Earth-Prime)' DervishSK2Elph2.gif|'Dervish' desaad.gif|'Desaad' Desaad by treforable.png|'Desaad (New 52)' Earth16desaad.png|'Desaad (Earth-16' desire_rar2.gif|'Desire' CLA_Desmond_Wilson_rr.gif|'Desmond Wilson' despair_rar2.gif|'Despair' Despero_Justice_League_of_America_1.gif|'Despero' Despero n52.png|'Despero (New 52)' despotellis.gif|'Despotellis' Dessa.png|'Dessa' Destiny elph.gif|'Destiny (Quality Comics)' destiny_rar2.gif|'Destiny' Destructess (Martha Winters).png|'Destructess (Martha Winters)' destruction_rar2.gif|'Destruction' detectivechimpsha.gif|'Detective Chimp' devastationanlaroza3lu.gif|'Devastation' 5YG Dev-Em clone AOS478 rr.gif|'Dev-Em (Clone)' DevEmM_Rat2.gif|'Dev-Em (Pre-Zero Hour)' devil_rat.gif|'Devil' Devildog10.png|'Devil Dog' Devilfist-Earth7-Elph zpssev2jvwg.gif|'Devilfist' DevilRay.png|'Devil Ray' Devilance the Pursuer.gif|'Devilance the Pursuer' Devilfish_Rat.gif|'Devilfish' Dex-star2-zan.gif|'Dex-Starr' Dez tr10.png|'Dez Trevius' Dh-Di dharma.png|'Dharma' Diamolon.png|'Diamalon' Diamond Girl (Vicky Grant).png|'Diamond Girl (Vicky Grant)' Diamond Lord (Hero Cruz).png|'Diamond Lord (Hero Cruz)' REV_KK20_Diamondeth_KK13_rr.gif|'Diamondeth' diamondette_zan_.gif|'Diamondette' Diana-NO-Elph.gif|'Diana (New Olympians)' Screen_Shot_2015-04-02_at_11.22.36_PM.png|'Diana (Earth-31)' DianaPrinceSA-Elph.gif|'Diana Prince' Wonder Woman1-E18-Elph.gif|'Diana Prince' DickGrayson40sCJE.gif|'Dick Grayson' Dimension_Girl_DAILH_Adventure_Comics_481_RT.gif|'Dimension Girl' Dinah_Queen-KC-Elph.gif|'Dinah Queen (Kingdom Come)' Din.gif|'Din Collus' Screen Shot 2015-03-29 at 3.06.37 PM.png|'Dino-Cop' Dionysus.png|'Dionysus' dir_bones_rar.gif|'Director Bones' DirectorHeadofthe10002.gif|'Director Head of the 1000' 247 Dirk Morgna LSH81 rr.gif|'Dirk Morgna (Earth-247)' 5YG_Sun_Boy_1_rr.gif|'Dirk Morgna (Glorithverse)' MAT Dirrax LSH27 rr.gif|'Dirrax' Disc Jockey (Louis Yagger).png|'Disc Jockey (Louis Yagger)' Dismas10.png|'Dismas' Disrupter_New_Teen_Titans_20_BB2.gif|'Disruptor I' disruptor_II_zan_.gif|'Disruptor II' Distortionex (slave of the Master).png|'Distortionex' Dj10.png|'DJ' DJINN.gif|'Djinn' GreenLantern Dkrtzy RichB.png|'Dkrtzy Rrr' Bs dmz rar.gif|'DMZ' DNAngels CA.gif|'DNAngels' Dob_Zagil_TD2.gif|'Dob Zagil' Doc-Doctor Fang Doc2.gif|'Doc (Omega Men)' Doc10.png|'Doc (New 52)' DocFuture-Earth7-Elph zpszsn8k30o.gif|'Doc Future (Earth-7)' Doc Tornado-E44-Elph.gif|'Doc Tornado (Earth-44)' Doctor 7 Ath221 House of Secrets68.gif|'Doctor 7' Doctor13-TerranceThirteen.png|'Doctor 13' Doctor13-Earth612-Elph.gif|'Doctor 13 (Earth-612)' Doctor_AlchemyElph2.gif|'Doctor Alchemy' Doctor_Bedlam-JME.gif|'Doctor Bedlam' dr_stoner_drfate_jp.gif|'Doctor Benjamin Stoner' REV KK20 Dr Canus KK15 rr.gif|'Doctor Canus' Doctor chaos.png|'Doctor Chaos' Doctor_Chaos-AoS25-Elph.gif|'Doctor Chaos' Doctor Cyber.png|'Doctor Cyber' Doctor Cyclops.png|'Doctor Cyclops' Doctor_DaedalusCJE.gif|'Doctor Daedalus' Dr_Dahr-Nel-LL90-Elph.gif|'Doctor Dahr Nel' DrDarrk and Giganto.gif|'Doctor Darrk and Giganto' dr_death_villain_dc.gif|'Doctor Death (Golden Age)' Doctor_Death1-CJE.gif|'Doctor Death I' Doctor_Death2-CJE.gif|'Doctor Death II' Doctor_Death3-CJE.gif|'Doctor Death III' Dr. Dedalus.png|'Doctor Dedalus' Doctor_Destiny_001.gif|'Doctor Destiny' Dr destiny n52.png|'Doctor Destiny (New 52)' Doctor_Diehard_Ath2212.gif|'Doctor Diehard' Doctor_Domino_Wonder_Woman_v1_205_BB2.gif|'Doctor Domino' Doog.gif|'Doctor Doog' doctor_double-X.gif|'Doctor Double X' Doctor_Dread_Metamorpho_v1_8_BB2.gif|'Doctor Dread' DoctorFang.gif|'Doctor Fang' Doctor Fate |} Doctor Fission-Doctor Zak-Lor doctor_fission_task.png|'Doctor Fission' Dr glisten villain dc.gif|'Doctor Glisten' doctor_gymll.gif|'Doctor Gym'll (Pre-Zero Hour)' Doctor_Hastor_All_Star_Squadron_12_.gif|'Doctor Hastor' Doctor_Hugh_Evans_Brave_and_The_Bold_25_RT.gif|'Doctor Hugh Evans' doctor_hurtjf7.png|'Doctor Hurt' DrIker and his Dwarves.gif|'Doctor Iker' Doctor_impossible 2.gif|'Doctor Impossible' General Ito.gif|'Doctor Ito' 5YG_Dr_K'eg_Grafe_rr.gif|'Doctor K'eg Grafe' Dr_Krllyo-SB158-Elph.gif|'Doctor Krylo' DrKryptonite-Act349-Elph.png|'Doctor Kryptonite' Classic Dr Landro Adv302 rr.gif|'Doctor Landro' DrLight.gif|'Doctor Light (Golden Age)' doctor_light.gif|'Doctor Light I' Doctor_Light_II_Justice_League_Spectacular_11_RT.gif|'Doctor Light II' DrLight-New52-Elph zpseadd85a5.gif|'Doctor Light (New 52)' Dr. Manhattan.gif|'Doctor Manhattan' Doctor_Mantis-Morlo_BJC_RR.gif|'Doctor Mantis Morlo' Doctor_MidnightElph2.gif|'Doctor Midnight' Midnight-kc.gif|'Doctor Midnight (Kingdom Come)' Doctor_Midnite_Charles_McNider_TD.gif|'Doctor Midnite I' Doctor_Midnite_Pieter_Cross_TD.gif|'Doctor Midnite II' Dr Midnite-EWF-Elph.gif|'Doctor Midnite (Earth-1098)' Doctor_Mist-Elph.gif|'Doctor Mist' Dr Mist.png|'Doctor Mist (New 52)' doctor_moon.gif|'Doctor Moon' Doctor_Myna Rhodes.gif|'Doctor Myna Rhodes' DoctorNemo-Earth39-Elph zpsbnkdwdsw.gif|'Doctor Nemo' Classic_Dr_Norm_Eldor_Adv334_rr.gif|Doctor Norm Eldor doctor_nowhere2_task.png|Doctor Nowhere Doctor_OccultPerez2.gif|Doctor Occult Doctor_Phosphorus.png|Doctor Phosphorus doctor_poison.gif|Doctor Poison I doctor_poison_II_zan_.gif|Doctor Poison II doctor_polaris_ttah.gif|Doctor Polaris I doctor_polaris-zan.gif|'Doctor Polaris II' Doctor_Psycho-JT_thumb.gif|'Doctor Psycho' Doctor_RamseyNortonCJE.gif|'Doctor Ramsey Norton' ZER Dr Regulus Lo3W rr.gif|'Doctor Regulus (Earth Zero)' doctor_regulus.gif|'Doctor Regulus' Doctor_Rykrr-Rat.gif|'Doctor Ryk'rr' Doctor_Saucer_DP_v2_42_BB2.gif|'Doctor Saucer' 5YG_Dr_Shariff_LSH51_rr.gif|'Doctor Shariff' Doctor Silence.gif|'Doctor Silence' doctor_sivana.gif|'Doctor Sivana' New 52 sivana.png|'Doctor Sivana (New 52)' Doctor sivana by everydaybattman-d8wts1t.png|'Doctor Sivana (Earth-5)' Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 2.15.15 PM.png|'Doctor Sivana (Earth-11)' Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 2.19.42 PM.png|'Doctor Sivana (Earth-23)' Doctor Slight and Freaks.gif|'Doctor Slight' doctor_spectro.gif|'Doctor Spectro' Doctor Spectro Capatom79_Charltoncomics_RT.gif|'Doctor Spectro (Earth Four)' Doctor_Strangehate_Green_lantern_v2_51_BB.gif|'Doctor Strangehate' DrTogg and Gombezi.gif|'Doctor Togg' doctor_trapp.gif|'Doctor Trapp' Doctor_Tyme_DC_52_week_39_BB.gif|'Doctor Tyme' Doctor_Tzin-TzinBJC.gif|'Doctor Tzin Tzin' Doctor_VarnCJE.gif|'Doctor Varn' doctor_villain2.gif|'Doctor Villain' Doctor_VonVroonCJE.gif|'Doctor Von Vroon' DrWeerd.gif|'Doctor Weerd' DocMagnus.gif|'Doctor Will Magnus' Doctor Will Magnus.png|'Doctor Will Magnus (New 52)' Doctor_Xadu-Superboy100-Elph.gif|Doctor Xadu Drxadu.png|'Dr. Xa-Du' Doctor_YesCJE.gif|'Doctor Yes' Dr_Zak-Lor-JO101-Elph.gif|'Doctor Zak-Lor' Dodger-Downpour dodger.png|'Dodger' Dodo and Globe-O.gif|'Dodo and Globe-O' Dog-NF-Elph.gif|'Dog' Dogtag10.png|'Dogtag' doibydicklesi.gif|'Doiby Dickles' REV_KK20_Doile_KK15_rr.gif|'Doile' Screen Shot 2015-09-03 at 2.16.30 PM.png|'Doktor Sivana (Earth-10)' Dollar Bill zps5axxiobb.gif|'Dollar Bill' Dollgirl-joe.gif|'Doll Girl I' dollgirlanlaroza6nn.gif|'Doll Girl II' Doll_man_DC-quality_joe2.gif|'Doll Man I (Darrell Dane)' dollmananlaroza6nn.gif|'Doll Man II' DOLLMAN.gif|'Doll Man III (Lester Colt)' Doll Man 2.png|'Doll Man (New 52)' Screen Shot 2015-03-22 at 8.52.14 AM.png|'Doll Man (Earth-10)' Screen Shot 2015-03-22 at 9.19.49 AM.png|'Doll Woman' Dollmaker.png|'Dollmaker' Dollmaker (1).png|'Dollmaker' Dollmaker Batman vs Robin (Movie) by Stuart1001.png|'Dollmaker (DCAMU)' Dolphin.gif|'Dolphin' DOLPHIN (REBIRTH).gif|'Dolphin (New 52)' 247 Domain rr.gif|'Domain' 5YG_Dominator_Pinnacle_Command_LSH35_rr.gif|'Dominators' dominus_thumb.gif|'Dominus' DonAllen(TornadoTwins)-AdventureComics-Spz.gif|'Don Allen' Don-El-Elph.gif|'Don-El' Don_Grayson-Elph.gif|'Don Grayson' Don_Juan-Robby_Reed.gif|'Don Juan' Donna_Parker_TD.gif|'Donna Parker' Donna 10.gif|'Donna Troy (Earth-0)' Screen Shot 2015-03-26 at 7.13.05 PM.png|'Donna Troy (Earth-31)' donner.png|'Donner' DoomDummiesCJE.gif|'Doom Dummies' doomsday.gif|'Doomsday' Doomster (Chris King).png|'Doomster (Chris King)' DorallaKon-Flash(TheGirlFromTheSuperFastDimension)-Spz.gif|'Doralla Kon' doranchatok_pp.gif|'Doranchatok' Dorothy_Spinner_Doom_patrol_v2_25_B.gif|'Dorothy Spinner' Dot_Doom_Patrol_v2_64_BB.gif|'Dot' double.gif|'Double' Double_Dare_CA.gif|'Double Dare' doubleHeader-Rat.gif|'Double Header' CLA_Ferro_Man_Adv355_rr.gif|'Douglas Nolan (Adult Legion)' Dove001_ABEL_.gif|'Dove I' dove_rar.gif|'Dove II' dove.png||'Dove' Dove-BatmanTheDarkKnightStrikesAgain(Book3)-Spz.gif|'Dove (Earth-31)' Downpour_Ultimen_CA.gif|'Downpour' Dragon-Dream Boy The_Dragon_Wonder_Woman_285_BB.gif|'Dragon' Dragon_King_All_Star_Squadron_4_BB.gif|'Dragon King' dragonfly-5YG_UPM_Dragonfly_LSH57_rr.gif|'Dragonfly' Dragonfly (Chris King).png|'Dragonfly (Chris King)' Dragon Fly Batman 181.gif|'Dragonfly' dragonmage2_rat.gif|'Dragonmage (Earth-247)' Lsh_e_Dragonmage_fm.gif|'Dragonmage (Legion of Avalon)' dragonmage.gif|'Dragonmage (Legionnaires)' Dragonwing.gif|'Dragonwing (Earth Zero)' Drag52.png|'Dragonwing (New 52)' Drakken.gif|'Drakken' dreadbolt_zan_.gif|'Dreadbolt' Blanchett Dreamredo.gif|'Dream' Dream_Boy_rr.gif|'Dream Boy' Dream Girl |} Dreamer-Dyogene Dreame10.png|'Dreamer (1 Million)' Dreamslayer_Ath221.gif|'Dreamslayer' Drin-gross.gif|'Drin' Driq_thumb.gif|'Driq' GreenLantern Droxelle RichB.png|'Droxelle' 5YG_SUBS_Drura_LSH35_rr.gif|'Drura Sehpt (Glorithverse)' Dry_Bachelors_DP_v2_31_BB.gif|'Dry Bachelors' DrygCJE-gl-foes.gif|'Dryg' Dubbilex_Rat.gif|'Dubbilex' Young justice dubbilex by batmanking13-d9938r4.png|'Dubbilex (Earth-16)' duchess2.gif|'Duchess' DuchessRamonaFatale-BH70s-Elph zps25690384.gif|'Duchess Ramona Fatale' Duel_eknham10.png|'Duel Eknham' Duela_Teen_Titans_V2_17_RT.gif|'Duela Dent' Duke_of_Deception.gif|'Duke of Deception' Duke_of_Oil-Elph.gif|'Duke of Oil' Blanchett Duma zps67b214a6.gif|'Duma' Dumas_II.gif|'Dumas II' DumasIII.gif|'Dumas III' dumb bunny_ath221.gif|'Dumb Bunny' The Dummy.gif|'Dummy (Daniel Matthews)' Dune rr.gif|'Dune' DuoDamsel2-JR.gif|'Duo Damsel' Duplicateboy-JR.gif|'Duplicate Boy' N52_Duplicate_Girl_SO1_rr.gif|'Duplicate Damsel' DuplicateMan.gif|'Duplicate Man' Durlan rar.gif|'Durlan' dwarfstar.gif|'Dwarfstar' dweller_of_the_depths_zan_.gif|'Dweller of the depths' Dynaman.gif|'Dynaman' Dynamic.gif|'Dynamic' dyna-mite-yas_dtdm2_ttah.gif|'Dyna-Mite' Dyna-Mite InjusticeSyndicate zpsvyl3kvsq.gif|'Dyna-Mite' Dyna Soar (Lori Morning ).png|'Dyna Soar (Lori Morning )' Dynamo zpsby6jyjcu.gif|'Dynamo' Dynamo.png|'Dynamo' Dynamo-Boy_Rat.gif|'Dynamo Boy' CLA Dynamo Kid Adv305 rr.gif|'Dynamo Kid' Dyno_Man_Superman_V1_206.gif|'Dyno-Man' Dyno-mite Dan.png|'Dyno-Mite Dan' GreenLantern Dyogene RichB.png|'Dyogene' Category:Galleries